Lance
Lance is one of the secondary protagonists in the 07-Ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a bishop of the Barsburg Church, located in District 7, and his job is to protect the citizens by removing Kor and to also oversee the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. He is easily recognised by his dramatic, flamboyant nature and large, blonde curl in his hair. After his physical death when he was a child, he acted as the vessel of Ghost Relikt, the Ghost that can see into one's past, and he used this ability to discover the Pope's crimes during the Raggs War. In manga chapter 78, he was devoured by Verloren's reincarnation. His real name remains unknown. Appearance Physical appearance Though Lance's official height and weight are unknown, his height and build are shown to be similar to Bishop Castor's, roughly putting him at a height of 5 foot 10. Like Castor, Lance has a willowy frame. Lance has a very angular, diamond-shaped face with wide cheeks and a pointy chin. He has a long, thin, slightly up-turned nose, a small mouth with full lips and narrowed eyes; his eyes being a yellow-orange-brown colour in the anime, and appear quite reptilian from a distance. His eyes are blue in the manga.An image on the back of Volume 13 depicts him with blue eyes. Lance has a pale skin tone with a rosy tint to it. His hair is a very light blonde in colour with a short back, and long fringe, and he wears it swept up over the right side of his face often obscuring his right eye. His fringe reaches his collar-bone, and curls round like a ringlet. It is held in place with a blue headband. Being a member of the Oak Family, Lance shares a slight resemblance with Hakuren Oak and Shuri Oak, and wears earrings. However, he lacks the long bottom eye-lashes typical of many Oaks. Clothing Lance first appeared wearing a light brown, ankle-length cloak. During the Bishop's Apprentice Exam, Lance wore a dark blue, ankle-length cassock with long sleeves and two white stripes going down the front. There was also a white stripe running down the back, and dark blue cross-stitching like that of a corset over it. Over his shoulders he wore a white mantle with a high neck-guard and a blue stripe going down the left side. Lance also wore a thick, brown belt around his hips. He wore dark gloves and a crucifix around his neck. During his journey to the 1st District, Lance changes into the typical Bishop wear: consisting of a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Lance also wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the centre and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. LanceExaminer.png|Lance wearing his examiner uniform. Personality Lance was very flamboyant in nature, and often behaved in a dramatic way. Fond of expressing his emotions through dance,In Kapitel 21, Lance begins to dance upon finding a lucky pass, and later in the same chapter, dances away from the Bishops when going to prepare for the exam. Lance spoke loudly, and made exaggerated arm movements as he talked. However, he appeared to be more serious, focused and purposeful when performing his duties as a Ghost. Castor, who was a contender to be the next Assistant Archbishop after Bastien's death, recommended Lance for the position, because according to Castor, Lance was a person of prestige and would like the assignment better (something which Lance openly agreed to). He was a rather jocular character that enjoyed winding up his friends, often calling Castor a nerd or "glasses" and has been shown to enjoy battling--or in the case of Frau, squabbling. He read horoscopes and believed in what was being foretold for him (Vol 04 Chp 21 Page 14). He had an interest in astrology (e.g. manga chapter 78). He had a poor sense of orientation. He has tried to find his way by putting up his cross on the ground and letting it fall, and then following the direction it pointed to (Vol 04 Chp 21 Page 20) which had him going through all Six Districts instead of three. Lance was a very confident person,He was certain he would be the next assistant Archbishop, despite his opponent being Castor, a very capable Bishop. and could also be seen as vain.Lance calls his hair his "charm point" and his gift to Frau is a photo album filled with pictures of himself. He had a great appreciation art or beauty, and had sharp art sense, as when he was a child he was the only one who felt that the kokujyuseki statue made by Buran was made from living human beings. Relationships Superiors The Pope: Lance appears familiar with the Pope, as prior to his arrival in the Church the Pope had already informed him of Mikhail's theft. Lance was also the Ghost that discovered the Pope's actions during the Raggs War, and confronted him about it. Bastien: Lance was not seen interacting with Bastien, but he was seen visiting his grave, suggesting he had respect for the Assistant Archbishop. Peers Castor Lance and Castor argued often, and didn't get along well most of the time due to Lance's easy-going nature causing conflict with the rule-abiding Castor. Lance often insulted Castor by calling him a nerd, and Castor once retaliated by punching Lance. During his absence from the Church, Lance forgot Castor's name which suggests he does not think much of Castor. However, Lance remembered to get Castor a present: a doll- suggesting Lance is familiar with Castor's character and wanted to get him something he would appreciate. Lance and Castor have occasionally been shown to care for each other. When Castor lost one of his eyes and one of his arms after a battle against Ayanami, Lance showed sympathy, saying that Castor's injuries were 'a terrible wound' and that Castor had been through a lot. Also, Castor has suggested having himself devoured so that Ayanami will spit Lance (and Fea Kreuz) out, showing that Castor keeps Lance in his thoughts. Frau Little direct interaction has been shown between Lance and Frau, but Lance considered Frau his biggest rival. Although Frau and Lance argue a lot- Lance still remembered to get Frau a present when he travelled, suggesting he considers Frau a friend. It is likely that Lance's age was the closest to Frau's, out of all the Ghosts in the current generation, as Lance was in his early to mid twenties, like Frau. Labrador Labrador was the Bishop Lance interacted with the most and seems the most friendly towards, with Hakuren commenting they look like old friends. Lance was always very polite and respectful to Labrador, calling him: 'Lab-shishou' (literally, 'Master/Instructor Lab'), and they shared similar interests such as plants and drinking herbal tea. In the manga, when Lance returned from a trip he went on, he brought back a mountain plant as a present for Labrador- showing he is familiar of Labrador's character and wanted to give him something he would enjoy. Others Teito Klein Lance did not interact with Teito as much as Castor, Frau and Labrador do, but as one of the Seven Ghosts, he carried out his duty to protect Teito and keep Pandora's Box sealed. Lance also oversaw the Bishop's Apprentice Exam in which Teito and Hakuren took part. He (Lance) was annoyed at Teito the first time they met due to Teito accidentally stepping on his clergy pass, and was somewhat unfriendly to Teito at first, but after a while, it seems that his annoyance abated. It was Lance who officially assigned Teito to be Frau's apprentice after the Bishop's Apprentice Exam. Mikhail Little is known about Lance's relationship with Mikhail. Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Lance has known Mikhail for a very long time. Apart from that, they seem to have a fairly neutral relationship. Raphael Lance and Raphael have not been seen interacting so far. Being one of the Seven Ghosts and therefore an immortal being, Lance has known Raphael for a very long time. Apart from that, nothing else is known about their relationship. Subordinates Ouida: Lance has been interacting with Ouida little, but he appears to approve of Ouida's generosity and kindness, as he smiled warmly at him when he saw Ouida donate his Zaiphon to Teito. Lance was also shown thinking that Ouida was a match for his friend, Labrador, and that Ouida is like a mother to Labrador.Kapitel 42. Abilities and Attributes Lance is the Ghost Relikt, and his Ghost power is to be able to see into the past. In the manga he was shown to be able to turn back time on a person, turning them into a child. Zaiphon Attacking Zaiphon: Lance has an attacking Zaiphon, and he uses his Baculus to channel his attacks at his opponents. He appears to be quite strong as he was shown to fight on par with Katsuragi, who is a member of the Black Hawks. History Early childhood Lance was born into the noble lineage of the Oak Family. When he was a child, he discovered that Buran, a Warsfeil employed by Wakaba Oak, turned real humans into kokujyuseki, a monopolized black jewel sold by the Oak Family, and to cover his secret, Buran used black magic to turn Lance into a dark jewel statue. Before the series start Lance presumably joined the Church after being reincarnated as Relikt, eventually becoming a bishop. At some point, he travelled the seven districts as Bishop on duty, initially planning to only visit two, and went missing for three months after getting lost. He returned to the Barsburg Church mid-series. Appearances Manga synopsis Bishop's Apprentice Exam Lance first appears paying his respects to Bastien's grave. After a short prayer, Lance checks his daily fortune book which informs him the first item he obtains that morning will bring him luck. Lance discovers the late assistant Archbishop's Clergy Pass and takes it as a sign that he will be the next assistant Archbishop. However, as he celebrates his luck- Teito Klein lands on him after attempting to catch some balloons, breaking Bastien's pass. Lance, angry at the two boys, attempts to reprimand Teito but is bitten by Burupya. Frau appears, and upon seeing Lance, his self-professed rival, attacks him with a pair of shears in an attempt to cut off his large curl. Castor, then appears and quickly silences Lance with a kick when Lance almost divulges information about the Eye of Mikhail in the presence of civilians. Labrador welcomes Lance warmly. Lance reveals he had been touring the seven continents looking for souvenirs instead of performing his Bishop duties, which annoys Bishops Frau and Castor. Lance then shows the gifts he got them and Frau, at first exited to receive a present, attempts to burn it once he discovers it is a photo album full of pictures of Lance. Lance voices his desire to be Bastien's successor, and Castor reveals he had also been a candidate for the position of Assistant Archbishop but had decided to refuse the position as he would not be able to make his sister dolls. During the interview, he instead complimented Lance, which makes Lance very happy as his chances have improved significantly. Now in a good mood, Lance bids the Bishop's farewell and leaves to prepare the exam. Part one of the exam Lance next appears in the exam hall where he introduces himself to the candidates as chief executive of the Bishop's Apprentice Exam- much to Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak's horror, as Lance is still angry at Teito for beaking his pass. He watches the students pass through the hall of shadows and sees many fail. When the remaining candidates reach the wall, he explains to them what must be done to pass and then disqualifies two candidates for cheating. He later watches the candidates enter the Kor palace. When Hakuren and Teito exit the tank after defeating 50 Kor and Teito shouts at Lance for not helping a drowning candidate, Lance reminds Teito he is to remain impartial, and deducts marks from Teito for speaking back. He then disqualifies several candidates for exiting the tank before defeating 50 Kor. When the Black Hawks have invaded the Church in an attempt to capture the host of the Eye of Mikhail, as the Eye is useless without its host, Lance later appears in a hallway where he confronts Katsuragi. Katsuragi tells Lance that the mission of the Black Hawks is to capture Teito, and Lance, hearing this, refuses to let Katsuragi pass when he asks. The two fight, neither appearing to be winning the battle, until they are interrupted when Teito warps all the Black Hawks and Bishops to Pandora's box where Ayanami instructs them to retreat. He was shown at the end of the exam, giving a Bishops apprentice pass to Teito, telling him that he passed the exam, and informing him that he is now Frau's apprentice. Lance later appears before several soldiers that are in the Church where he informs them that the vessel of the Eye of Mikhail has left the building. When they comment that he is armed, Lance uses his Zaiphon and informs them that they should leave. He fought with the Black Hawks when they infiltrated the church. He decided to go undercover in the First District to gather information about the disappearance of 2 of the seven ghosts. There, he found Ea and looked into his past using his powers. He found Teito, but was caught by Ayanami from behind and devoured by him. Frau, Labrador and Castor sensed his annihilation. Quotes *'You've made me see that nerds have their uses! I'm so glad that glasses is a nerd!' ''(to Castor) *'That is my duty, after all.' (once when commenting on his duties as Relikt) *'Where have you been?! We've been trying to contact you for the past ten years!' ''(to Karu/Ea) Trivia *When Lance first returned from his travels, his gifts to the Bishops included: A winged snake from District 1; a three-eyed squid from District 2; a plant resembling a dandelion puff from District 3; a doll from District 4; a turnip from District 5; and a sweet roll from District 6.Kapitel 21 page 19. *In the manga, after Bastien's death, it seems that Lance had plans to succeed Bastien as the Assistant Archbishop. Also, when Lance briefly infiltrated the military to find out Teito's condition and encountered Hakuren, Hakuren called him 'Archbishop candidate Lance'. These could indicate that Lance was highly ranked within the Church, to the extent that he was eligible to become the Assistant Archbishop or Archbishop. *Some fans speculate that the Raggs War Relikt was Lance's father. *The statue that Lance was turned into remained in the Oak House for several years, and vanished when Buran died. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Secondary characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Nobility Category:Gods Category:Reincarnated